Various automatic analyzers are known for analyzing biological samples such as analyzers for in-vitro analysis of biological samples. EP1 959257 A2 shows an example of such an automatic analyzer.
US 2008/0168850 A1 shows a display for simultaneously monitoring analytical devices. The display has a primary section that shows device information for each analytical device in the device group. The device information has a plurality of information fields.